1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display and, more particularly, to a method of fabricating an organic light emitting display device capable of improving device characteristics by patterning a plurality of organic layers using a heat transfer method to optimize the thickness on the basis of each of R, G and B pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light emitting display device (OLED) includes lower and upper electrodes formed on an insulating substrate, and a plurality of organic layers formed between the upper and lower electrodes. The organic layers are selected from a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, a hole blocking layer, an electron transport layer and an electron injection layer according to functions of the respective layers. This display device has such a structure that the upper and lower electrodes are formed of transparent or non-transparent electrodes to emit light from the organic layer toward the insulating layer or in the reverse direction of the insulating layer, or toward the insulating layer and in the reverse direction of the insulating layer.
The full color OLED of the prior art has problems in that the optical thicknesses of the respective R, G and B pixels are different so that color coordinates and efficiency characteristics deteriorate.